Rough Day
by GRACE5
Summary: D/L, Danny's rough day is erased.


"Hey." Lindsay whispered as she wrapped her arms around Danny's waist and kissed his bare back.

"Hey." Danny said as he continued to watch the steady rise and fall of his son's chest and smiled at how his leg twitched and his eyes fluttered while he dreamed.

"Couldn't sleep." She asked, her warm breath causing him to shiver.

"Yeah." Danny said as he pulled her from behind him and placed her in between him and the crib. "Rough case." Danny said as he nuzzled her neck.

"I heard." She whispered resting her head against his shoulder and looking up at him. "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault." He said as she kissed the underside of his chin and he returned the affection by kissing her forehead. "I don't understand."

"I know." She agreed as they both moved their eyes to their sleeping son.

"How could a father kill his baby, she was only three months old." Danny said as he reached down and stroked his baby's hand.

"I don't know, baby." She said and smiled when the baby clamped his hand around Danny's finger.

"I can't even fathom hurting Timothy." Danny whispered against her neck, as he stroked the top of Timothy's hand with his thumb.

"You're a good dad, Dan." She said and brought her hand up to his head. "Don't question that."

"I won't." he said as he pulled back from her neck and watched the baby. "Go back to bed, I'll be in soon."

"Okay." She agreed as she stepped out of his embrace and headed towards the master bedroom.

Danny smiled as Timothy's grip on Danny's hand tightened as his legs kicked again and his eyes seemed to move faster behind his eyelids. Although he couldn't see them right now, Danny knew the same chocolate brown of his wife's eyes mirrored his son's, capturing him every time the little boy's gaze landed on him, causing Timothy usually to squeal in delight.

A loud crack of thunder followed quickly by lighting, jolted Danny and Timothy back to reality.

"Sh, sh." Danny said as he immediately scooped the screaming baby up into his arms. "It's okay." He whispered into his son's ear as he rubbed his back, trying to soothe his cries. "Daddy's gotcha, you're okay." He said as he sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the small nursery. "It's just thunder." Danny laughed as another crack of thunder erupted causing the baby to jolt and shriek again. "Hey, it's okay." He murmured as he snuggled Timothy close to his bare chest and began to rock.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked as she entered the nursery, with a warm bottle. "Here." She smiled offering Danny the bottle as he settled Timothy in his arm and began to feed him.

"Thanks." Danny said as he held the bottle and the baby reached up and set a chubby hand on Danny's fingers. "I'm not gonna lie Montana, we make really cute babies." Danny said as he looked up at his wife with a smirk.

"You would lie about that?" she laughed as she sat on the arm of the rocking chair and gently stroked her son's foot.

"You know what I mean." He said as he burped Timothy and settled him back in his arms. "I know all babies are suppose to be cute, but ours is especially cute." He said as he tickled the baby's side causing him to erupt in giggles.

"He is." Lindsay agreed with a smile as she rested her head against Danny's and they both gazed at Timothy who seemed to be fascinated by Danny's dog tags. The baby giggled again as the metal clanked against each other.

"Timothy." Danny said softly causing the baby to squeal and immediately move his eyes to meet his fathers, causing him to squeal again. "I love that." Danny said and kissed Timothy's foot and he kicked them in the air, trying to bring them to his own mouth.

"I love you." Lindsay said and kissed Danny gently before standing. "I'm going back to bed."

"I love you too." Danny said as he watched her leaved the dark nursery. "Looks like it's just rain now, bug." Danny said as he continued to rock in the chair, causing himself to yawn.

"Gah Bah." Timothy mumbled as he placed his foot in his mouth and continued to gaze at Danny.

"You're still cute even with your foot in your face." Danny laughed and bent down to kiss Timothy's forehead before standing and moving back in front of the crib. "But it's time for night night." Danny said causing Timothy to release his foot and whimper as Danny placed him in his crib. Danny smiled and reached up, setting the Giants and Yankees mobile Flack managed to find. "I love you." He said and kissed his son one more time before heading into the master bedroom for the night.


End file.
